Control valves are often used in industrial processes such as, for example, oil and gas pipeline distribution systems and chemical processing plants to control flow of process fluids. For example, a sliding stem valve generally includes a flow control member (e.g., a plug) coupled to a stem. An actuator may drive the stem to move the flow control member between an open position and a closed position to allow or restrict fluid flow between an inlet and an outlet of the valve. Typically, the flow control member forms a fluid seal against a valve seat when the flow control member is in the closed position to prevent fluid flow through the valve.